deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
King K. Rool
King K. Rool is an anthropomorphic crocodile from the Donkey Kong Country spin-off of the Mario series. Fanon Wiki Ideas so far *King K. Rool vs. Boss Cass *King K. Rool vs Bowser vs King Dedede *King K. Rool vs Dr. Eggman *Mario vs King K. Rool *Bowser vs Ganondorf vs King K. Rool *Wario vs King K. Rool vs King Dedede *King K. Rool vs Asgore Dreemurr *King K. Rool vs Ganondorf *Jasper vs King K. Rool *Po vs King K. Rool Battle Royale * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Donkey Kong Villains Battle Royale * Nintendo Kings Battle Royale Possible Opponents * King Hippo (Punch-Out) * King Pig (Angry Birds) * Dr. Neo Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) With Mario-verse * Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse 'Completed Fights' *Bowser vs. King K. Rool *Killer Croc VS King K. Rool *King Dedede vs. King K. Rool *King Dynal XVI vs King K. Rool *King K. Rool vs Gruntilda *King K. Rool vs. Lex Luthor *King k Rool vs Vector the Crocodile *Wario VS King K. Rool *Nintendo Villain Battle Royale Current Record *Wins: 3 *Losses: 5 History The demented leader of the Kremlings, K. Rool is a gluttonous crocodile with a serious eye tic He has repeatedly tried to steal Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard for reasons that aren't fully understood. Taking on various identities, K Rool went as far as kidnapping members of the Kong Family on various occasions just to get his way. Death Battle Info Despite his overweight appearance, King K. Rool is in fact pure muscle as he once sent Chunky Kong flying with a single punch, and he can create powerful earthquakes and shock waves from simply ground pounding the floor once, his strength is so grand that he might even be an equal to Donkey Kong himself if not maybe even stronger. Along with strength, K. Rool is also shown to be very swift and agile even surpassing Diddy Kong. He can jump high into the air, able to leap a good distance in a single jump. * Technological Prowess, * Unlimited supply of Cannon Balls, * Invisibility, * Can turn temporarily invincible when enraged, * Can shape himself into a ball and bounce off surfaces rapidly * On par with DK in terms of strength. * Uses his crown as a weapon. * Good singer. * He is so good at playing dead that sometimes the credits even roll as he lies there, feigning defeat *Technological genius Feats *Got uppercutted by an enraged DK, fell down from his hideout into the swamp below, and survived with no injuries. *Won the Bananarama dancing festival. Flaws *Mentally insane *Every time he stole the Crystal Coconut the Kongs managed to steal it back. *His minion Krusha voted for Donkey Kong, allowing King K. Rool to lose a democratic election to DK. *Still hasn't appeared in Smash yet (except as a mii costume). Trivia Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Mario characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Pirates Category:Boxers Category:Royal Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Gun Wielders Category:Technology users Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Leaders Category:Musicians